Wheeled devices for assisting in the trimming of hedges are known such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,501 to Cole; U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,803 to McClure and U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,604 to Wilson, Sr. et al. All of the devices shown and described in the foregoing patents employ an electric hedge clipper or trimmer on a movable carriage in which the clipper to some extent can be adjusted to cut the sides and top of a hedge with a straight cut so that the top and sides of the hedges are always straight. None of the foregoing patents are provided with a telescoping assembly mounted on a wheeled carriage having a vertical bar and a horizontal bar that can be rotated to a multitude of positions for linear and angular cuts on a hedge, as well as a round cutting guide for uniform curved cuts on a hedge.